Stay Awake
by Storybookwriter
Summary: South Korea is sick at a meeting. South Korea tries to ignore that he's sick at a meeting.
1. Chapter 1

Now that he really thought about it, he supposed he really began to feel unwell a few days prior to the monthly meeting. But being the personification of a nation, his days were filled with governmental obligations and paperwork amongst other things, and hadn't the time to focus on trivial matters such as his health. His body had been weighed down with a sudden fatigue, but he couldn't find it within himself to be concerned about it. Fatigue had been a common symptom associated with 2016 and with living too long. He figured it that once the worse of the jet-lag wore off, he would forget that he felt such exhaustion beforehand.

He had arrived in Berlin five days later after a thirteen-hour flight accompanied with chills, achy joints and a constant ticking in his throat that no amount of coughing would get rid of.

The temperature in the boardroom was a lot hotter than South Korea would have deemed necessary and yet when he glanced around at the faces present at the meeting, there was not one indication of discomfort present on their expressions. Well, obviously something was wrong as he was the only one present with beads of sweat forming and running down his face. Well, as far as he could tell at least. It had been so hard to focus lately, that he just contented himself with resting his eyes on the round white table, and taking in the parts of the multilingual speeches that he could find the energy to focus on. If the language and/or the voice changed, he would glance up for a second or more to see who was speaking before dropping his eyes back to the table.

England was speaking now. He was talking about the refugee crisis again and its implications on Europe though occasionally, he would make a not-so-subtle jab at America's newly elected President. America sticking to true form, would make a loud remark about Brexit, which resulted in Canada kicking America from under the table and France hitting Britain's shoulder to prevent him from getting off-topic. And the cycle would start again. This happened at a minimum of three times before Germany finally stood and ordered England to wrap up his speech and sit down. And then Spain got up and commenced his speech.

Finally, Germany called for a fifteen-minute break. All of the nations at once, stood up, creating a cacophony of chair legs scraping against the hardwood floor. Yong Soo winced and brought a hand to his ear. As Japan pushed himself up, Yong Soo grabbed his arm. Japan turned, seemly annoyed and pulled his arm away.

"Is there something you need Yonsu-san?"

"Is it just me or is it really warm in here?"

"It's just you. There's nothing uncomfortable about the room temperature." He said shortly before resuming his course to Italy and Germany.

Of course it was only him.

He slipped out of the board room and made his way to the bathroom. The restroom contained no one so Yong Soo wasted no time in turning on the faucet on the right and allowing scooping up the water to splash onto his face. Oh how wonderful the cold water was in contrast to his burning face! He felt better already! Tearing a few paper towels from the automatic machine, he wiped his face down, confident that the heat he experienced was only a trick of the mind. As he made his way back to the boardroom however, the could feel the heat begin to settle into his cheeks once more.

Why was he feeling so damn hot? He splashed finger-numbly cold water on his face and he still felt he was sitting beside an oven. He pulled at his collar and eventually unbuttoned the first two buttons of his dress shirt.

Another hour and a half had passed. His head began to throb and his throat felt as if one of 일본's (Japan's) cats had been using it as a scratching post.

Of course, as most meetings concerning the nations of the world, it descended into arguing the many curses being issued to one another in the native tongue of those who issued them. Yong Soo, contrary usual, remained silent in his chair, too occupied with the nausea and his throbbing temple to really think about anything else. He was worried that if he got up or even opened his mouth, what would be his opinion would be replaced by dry heaves and what little breakfast he had would end up on the floor at his feet.

Germany shouted for everyone to be quiet. And it did. For maybe forty-five more minutes before another comment was made by someone else and the yelling erupted again. South Korea was struck by another wave of nausea and in fear of not being able to keep this one down, pushed himself up and in the midst of the chaos, walked — well stumbled — out of the boardroom and back into the bathroom. He threw himself into the first stall and dropped to the floor just as he heaved up the apple and water he ate for lunch. He coughed roughly and heaved once more. This time, a sickly bile came up, colouring the toilet water yellow. The next heaves were dry and resulted only in stomach pain and tears being forced from his eyes. He collapsed against the stall and took in huge gulps of air to bring down his heart rate.

Germany seemed to have gotten the room back under control, as the sounds of varying degrees of profanity had died down. A few heads turned when he entered, but turned back to the current speaker. Japan eyed South Korea sluggishly crossing to his seat and wondered if his tone when speaking him had affected him more than he originally anticipated. He was jet-lagged from his trip to Berlin and generally cranky, as most were. Hence, why the first days of these meetings were usually filled with unfriendly sarcasm and passive-aggressive remarks directed towards one another.

Japan grabbed his pen and jotted down a quick note. He crumpled up the piece of paper and flung it to where Hong-Kong was sitting. The paper ball bounced off his head, pulling Hong-Kong out of…where ever his mind was at. Hong-Kong's head turned right to left before his eyes alighted on the crumpled piece of paper near the right front leg of his chair.

Germany finally disbanded the meeting and it was obvious that many were done with socialization for the day, as many leapt from their seats and made a bolted for the door. Japan watched from afar as Hong-Kong approached South Korea who had yet to move from his seat.

"Yo. The meeting's over. Isn't it time for you to, you know, leave?"

Yong Soo's dark eyes only seemed to be focusing on the plain round table.

"Hey." Hong-Kong waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth to South Korea. Can you hear me?"

Still not response.

"The Republic of Korea!"

Hong Kong seized and shook his shoulder none too gently.

Yong Soo blinked several times before shaking his head and pressing the palm of his hand to his head.

"Oh. Sorry. I guess I was spacing out."

"We're all going out for dinner. Come on."

Yong Soo's stomach did a summersault at the mere mention of food, and he unconsciously rested his hand on it and pushed a smile.

"I think I'll pass on this one." He replied, slipping his arms into his coat.

"But 日本 (Japan) has offered to pay. It's an opportunity for us to order as much food as we want and eat until we're sick."

Yong Soo coughed and masked it as clearing his throat.

"I-I think I'll pass." He repeated, pushing himself up. "I have to go now. Tell him thanks for the offer."

"But 哥哥 (big brother)—"

"I'll see you tomorrow. Enjoy dinner at 일본's expense."

He had a specific list that was created mentally. It was as follows:

Go to hotel room without being stopped.

Take a nice hot shower.

Curl up in pyjamas and surf the internet.

Sleep (hopefully).

"Yong Soo."

Yong Soo stopped on his tracks and released an inaudible groan.

Go to hotel room without being stopped. Failed

He plastered a smile on his face and turned.

"형, what is it?"

"You are aware that we're _all_ going out to dinner."

"Yes."

"Do you still not want to come?"

"I'm not that hungry. I ate before."

"Im Yong Soo denying food." Yao said with a chuckle. "You're not getting ill are you?"

Yao's hand playfully went to touch his forehead, but when Yong Soo intercepted it with a light brush, it occurred to Yao that something might actually be wrong with his litter brother. But loud, boisterous Yong Soo would surely complain of the symptoms he would be experiencing….right? Yao shoved the thought into that back part of your brain where you think the little thought will eventually die. If the symptoms weren't bad enough for Yong Soo to complain of then they couldn't have been that bad to begin with.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

He had taken a moment to thank the higher powers that there was no one to talk to when he arrived at the elevator. On a normal occasion, he wouldn't have minded a little bit of small talk while he waited for the elevator, but this was not a normal occasion. Hell, he would have taken the stairs had his vision not tried to do the impersonation of a top. There came the soft ding as the elevator reached the floor. The metal doors slid open and he walked briskly into them, taking hold of the railings for support.  
"Hold the door!"  
Instinctively, Yong Soo thrust his hand out as the nation that was easily identified as North Italy came running at full speed towards the elevator. He screeched to a stop, bending over, hands on his knees.  
"Grazie. I didn't think I would make it."  
Yong Soo delivered what he hoped would be his last forced smile of the day.  
Italy stood up, squinting slightly.  
"You look kind of like Japan. Are you two related?"  
"Distantly related." He replied shortly.  
"Oh!"  
A smile spread across his lips.  
"So like brothers then!"  
Whatever. Yong Soo was too tired to correct him anyways. He would deal with being compared to Japan another day. Preferably, when his stomach did not feel like a bucket of water on a washing machine.  
It had suddenly occurred to him that no one had pushed the button that would allow them to actually lift off.  
"What floor do you want?"  
"Number 4, thank you!"  
His vision pitched forward and was briefly aware of a dull pain in his shoulder. He blinked for a few times  
Italy was on his knees, trying to rouse the  
"Oh no! What's the matter?!"  
Italy had grabbed his shoulders pushed him into a sitting position.  
"Come on! Speak to me! Tell me what's wrong!"  
The only response Italy had received was a barely audible sentence in a language that he did not speak.  
"Not like that! In Italian! Can you speak in Italian? Or English? English is fine too!"  
The closest that Italy got to a response was a head that had only slumped further forward.

* * *

Being the nation that was hosting the monthly meeting of the nations, it was customary for the hosting country to be the last to leave, lest in the rare occasion that someone had a question that needed answering. The jet lag, particularly amongst the non-European nations, was were irritability had originated from. The first few days of these week-long meetings were usually the worst, as people were too tired and too cranky to censor their speech and get through speeches without launching insults at one another. He huffed, pushing papers into a folder. He had made sure to accentuate that nations should be in a country a few days prior to these meetings to allow themselves to adjust to the time differences between their homes but did anyone listen?  
He picked up the folder and began to make his way to the elevator. He had recalled how he saw Italy charging down the hallway at full speed to catch the elevator before the metal doors had slid shut.  
He had expected the elevator to be void of people, but much to his surprise, the door opened right away. Germany walked into the elevator to see Italy pushing the slumped figure of South Korea up against the wall.  
"Italy!" Germany bellowed, causing formerly mentioned to jump. "What did you do?!"  
"Nothing Germany, I swear! He was standing one second and suddenly, he dropped like a sack of potatoes!"  
Germany ignored the analogy as nudged Italy aside while he pressed his fingers to his neck. He had made the unexpected discovery.  
"His pulse is quick and he has a high fever. I doubt he'll be functioning normally anytime soon. You do have Japan on speed dial, right?"  
"Of course I do! He's out to lunch with some of his siblings though…."  
"Well call them! One of them is bound to know his hotel room or at least where to put him!"

* * *

 _So this is like when Yong Soo doesn't join us._  
The lunch had been hanging in an unnatural silence, with the only occasional break with a menial conversation about the weather or likewise. Yong Soo was always the one to dictate the discussions while excitedly rambling on from topic to topic. China had often scolded him, telling him to let other people have a chance to speak.  
But Yong Soo wasn't here and logically, those who would inevitably try to shout over his brother's incredibly loud voice should be revelling in the opportunity to have a chance at conversation in a regular volume.  
Except that no one was actually talking. It wasn't that Japan did not appreciate the silence it was just that it was…unnatural? Abnormal? Bizarre? He shook his head slightly. He could not quite think of the appropriate word.  
He could feel his phone vibrate in his pocket and excusing himself, picked himself up and stood a little ways away from the table.  
"Hello?"  
"Japaaaaaaaaan!"  
Heads jerekd around as the mentioned winced, pulling his phone a considerable distance from his ear. Italy's voice still rang clear for all at the table to hear.  
"I didn't do anything, I swear! I'm so sorry Japan, didn't know what happened one minute — "  
"Italy," Japan said sharply. "What are you talking about?"  
Feliciano had begun to wail before he even commenced his story.  
"Give me that!" The all-too distinguishable voice of Germany could be heard loud and clear in the background followed by a series of muffled as the phone was being tossed from hand to hand.  
"Germany, what's going on?"  
"Your brother was in the elevator with Italy and he fainted. His pulse is quick and he's running a high fever. Italy managed to rouse him a little bit, but he's not making much sense."  
China had suddenly reached across the table and snatched Kiku's smartphone from his hand.  
"Is it South Korea?"  
"Yeah. I'm sorry to disrupt your lunch, but someone needs to come back to the hotel — "  
Germany had not even finished his sentences before China had released a series of explosives and shoved the phone back into Japan's hand.  
"I knew he was acting weird today!"  
Hong Kong and Taiwan exchanged uneasy looks.  
"It does explain a lot." Hong Kong said.  
China did not appreciate the added commentary and made his opinion clear with a glare as he shrugged his jacket on.  
"We'll be there in 15 minutes. If you can, try and keep him awake until then."

* * *

"아니요…"  
Italy's head turned in response to the voice was back in front of him.  
"It's okay. Japan says he'll be here in a few minutes  
True to his word, several sounds of running feet could be heard approaching. During the wait, Yong Soo had pulled his knees to his chest, his head resting on them. Taiwan knelt in front of him, raising his head while the other hand felt his forehead. This had only confirmed what Germany had told him. Unfocused eyes slid over her face, seemly trying to gain an identity.  
"You have lunch…"  
"Something else came up."  
China had cut in front of his sister, the latter willingly relinquishing her place.  
"You have to get up now. You can't sleep in the hallway."  
Yong Soo seemed to have an expression that demanded that China should watch him try.  
China wrapped an arm around his neck while he pushed himself to his feet, trying to support the weight of his younger brother. There was a slurred protest of sorts that was merging between Korean and English.  
"Let me help."  
Much to China's relief, Germany had come on the other side and collected most Yong Soo's weight.  
"Where to now?"  
"I'll take him to my room. If he's this scrambled, then I don't trust that he remembered to bring his card key out. Besides. My room is closer."  
Germany nodded in agreement and the two worked to practically drag the partially conscious nation.


End file.
